<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pearl necklace by Needmorestories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038320">Pearl necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needmorestories/pseuds/Needmorestories'>Needmorestories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In a world Bruce was killed instead of his parents. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Bruce Wayne, Gen, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Wayne Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needmorestories/pseuds/Needmorestories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world Bruce was killed instead of his parents.<br/>What would the family do after Bruce died?<br/>don't know the parents' real personality in the main story. So i use the flashpoint paradox as a reference.</p>
<p>I don't own the characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In a world Bruce was killed instead of his parents. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm kinda interested in why she became joker in the flashpoint paradox.<br/>well, i write the other family members also.</p>
<p>thanks for every kudos and feel free to correct my mistake if i made.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pearl necklace had been her favorite, until that day.<br/>She had thought if she handed over this trinket faster, maybe her little Bruce won’t die. Or she shouldn’t wear it. But then, one day during the dinner wine, as Thomas confessed to her he wanted to punch that jerk to death, as she placed her hands on his, telling him that he is a doctor, and his hands should be used to save others...<br/>She watched her own hands, a mother’s, not a doctor's, hands.<br/>There was nothing wrong about the necklace, there was something wrong she couldn’t protect her kid. She should have shot that bastard before he shot her baby.</p>
<p>“Take a walk? Remember to bring the guards.”walking out of the study room, Thomas looks at her expensive pearl necklace with an disapproving sight.”You know what Gotham’s night is.”<br/>“You said it millions of times.”She kisses her husband, ”And it is morning now.”<br/>“Alright, you know what Gotham is.”<br/>“Millions of times.”<br/>She knew it, and she would use the once-her-favorite causing her son’s death as the bait to catch any potential murderer of a mother’s son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to write more about this family.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martha recently likes to walk to, in her words, breath fresh air. He might know the reason, every time they came home, Bruce in the family picture hung on right in the middle of the wall of the lobby smiled at them. The moment they sat in the living room he could see the illusion of his little son running, laughing and chasing his brother.</p>
<p>Oh Tommy, he hasn't seen his other son smile since that day. Alfred  told him the young man had fought in the school, he should talk to him, later, after he had his thing done. At least fistfight is a way more fair play compared to guns.<br/>The gun is such a useful weapon, even a toddler could use it to kill a man if they put the trigger. </p>
<p>He is a doctor. He knows how vulnerable humans are, and he knows where to cut, where to destroy, to paralyze or maim someone. The only thing is if he wants and has the opportunity to do it.<br/>He has been staying up late for days to study where the bastard would go, which bar, which street, where is the best place to take vengeance.</p>
<p>No one could help. He and Martha were the only two who saw the murderer. The alley didn't have a cam and no other wightness could give any useful clue to the GCPD, no, even a useful clue might disappear on the way to the police. He could only count on himself. though his wife had stopped him from revenge and he promised he won't do that. He knew he just promised he won't beat that murderer to death. Nothing else. But her word also reminded him that as a doctor he didn't excel in combat skill or any martial art, his frail hand was too weak to fight someone. only if he needs to cut some part of the unmoved body that his expert skill may help. But just to make that man suffer doesn't worth wasting his time and skills saving other people. Besides that, he doesn't want any trouble stemming from that murderer for the rest of his family.</p>
<p>if he could, he would rather do it by himself without anyone else knowing. but Alfred had seen the picture he drew. The British has a stiff upper lip, must have been hinted but does say nothing about what he recently planned.<br/>This should be seen as an accident or something his family won't involve, won't be suspicious. they would have no relation with it. He should finish it the sooner the better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i can't decide the sequence of ch3 and ch4.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't know the man's appearance, so he could only follow Dad's plan and try being one step ahead.</p><p>He succeeded.</p><p>The man dropped and his father saw him with a surprised look.<br/>
He could almost see the "why" come out of his mouth.<br/>
But no, he managed to keep his lips tight. Good, they should clean the traces before the men's talk or the collusion or anything else.</p><p>They didn't talk after leaving the alley.<br/>
They didn't talk before he watched his father back to where he assumed to be.<br/>
They didn't talk even back to manor.<br/>
In fact, they need not talk, they both know the reason, the method, and the best place to execute. the only thing they should reach a consensus was that they didn't meet each other that night and without words they already know. </p><p>So, why talk? He isn't supposed to know the details of his father's schedule and vise versa. only police need it if they found the body and maybe something more. </p><p> </p><p>If he hadn’t been sick that day, his little brother wouldn’t want to cut corners going home in a hurry just to watch him. He had blamed himself for not being there.</p><p>Eilot gave him another idea. No, that flattered him. He just helped make him clear the thoughts.<br/>
There is also another kind of possibility, like his parents may also have died.<br/>
A "Things may get worse" type? He had thought that kind of the worst consolement, though reasonable.<br/>
He's wrong.<br/>
"If they all died, you could inherit the whole Wayne enterprise right now."<br/>
That's not consolement.<br/>
"But at least, your biggest future obstacle was..." the brat couldn't finish saying due to being hit by belly.<br/>
The remnant of his rational thinking  only helped to make him not beat his face. Punch an arrogant fool's face. That would make them irreconcilable enemies.<br/>
But that won't matter if the enemy doesn't last long.<br/>
With the whim he hit the twice, still in the belly. His rational thinking just held him to plan first.<br/>
So he stayed back, with an angry look on face, thinking he should eliminate the wretch's possibility to inherit his parents' assets. Hah, the brat might be approaching a big life change because of a few words.</p><p>Life could change so easily, by any accident or not.<br/>
His parents-kind doctors, benevolents and rich people-couldn't stop a bullet, couldn't stop the life being taken, they might even have also died at that time.<br/>
Life could end so easily.</p><p>Especially in Gotham.</p><p>They all know how Gotham is. They tried to cure her by being good, only to cost their son.</p><p>When Alfred iced the bruise, which he let Eilot make for the sake of future, mom sitting with considering eyes asked him:"Why did you beat your friend?"<br/>
"He's not my friend!" his rage came out."He said..."<br/>
Yelling out, immediately he calmed down. Mom is so soft that might be hurt by those words."He said something Bruce won't be happy to hear."<br/>
"My bab..." Martha hugged him, and sighed.“You and your father are just the same.”<br/>
She gently placed her hand on his bondaged hands.”you’re gentlemen, not supposed to do that.”</p><p>“Dad beat someone?"</p><p>He couldn’t see her face but the flinch told him the answer.</p><p>"He told me he would punch that...the man to death."she hugged him tighter."Even if you did so still Bruce can't revive." With the smallest possibility he would be willing to give it a try. Like his parents tried making Gotham better, though knowing how worse the police and politician was. His brother died and the murderer hadn't paid had proof it.</p><p>Ahh, how stupid he was to think his father collecting the info just to sent the murderer to jail, knowing how corrupt the police was. </p><p>Though sometimes stubborn but completely not foolish.What his father said was not a blab.</p><p>“Killing that man would not resolve the problem.”<br/>
She's right, punching one couldn't resolve the problem. He should go straight and prepare well in advance.</p><p>She looked at him with grief and seriousness,"And, Your father is kind. He said that on an impulse. "<br/>
No, he didn’t.<br/>
"I would suppose...I would rather suppose his idea.”<br/>
“That’s wrong. That would destroy our faiths to make Gotham better.”<br/>
Their faith, not his, never his.<br/>
”Promise me you won't let him."<br/>
Their, his forever-nice-people parents’, morals would be a barrier.<br/>
“I promise.” he won't let his parents do it, won’t let anyone do it. anyone but himself. He won't give anyone a chance to regret it, to regret wiping that worthless thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 3 is longer than my original plan and i feel needed to descript her thoughts in the talk.so i add chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her son got hurt in school.<br/>
He fighted for his brother. She wouldn’t blame him.</p>
<p>“Dad beat someone?"her son asked her.</p>
<p>Yes, and he lost the chance to finish the jerk. No, no, Bruce was the first priority at that time. How could she get mad at him, she herself holding Bruce even didn’t have time to see the man’s face clearly. She hugged her boy tighter, hoping to hide and smooth her anger.</p>
<p>"He told me he would punch that jer..."mind the language,"The man to death. Even if you did so still Bruce can't revive."<br/>
She needed to mind her language, she needed to teach right things, she is a mother.</p>
<p>“Killing that man would not resolve the problem.”You should kill all those kinds,”And, your father is kind. He said that on an impulse. " he with a doctor's heart is too kind, too kind that may even regret killing someone deserved it.<br/>
"I would suppose...I would rather suppose his idea.” Tommy seldom did reckless things, but he hurt himself today. She should take care of him. Rather than putting her duty on the boy.<br/>
“That’s wrong. That would destroy our faith to make Gotham better.”<br/>
Their faith, with so many years’ effort on it, was destroyed. Why she had faith no one would hurt her sons? No no, teach the right things.<br/>
” Promise me you won't let him."</p>
<p>He promised.</p>
<p>Her husband and sons never ate their words. She sighed with relief and a little disappointment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He opened the door.<br/>The police cost more days than he had guessed that he thought they might never come. Anyway, he had no right to stop his masters.</p>
<p>Holding the pictures, the master of the manor said."it's him, the man...he killed my son."<br/>"Why show us this?"As her husband, the mistress didn’t hide her nasty look.<br/>"He was found at the Gotham bay."<br/>"The one on the news?"the young master came close to his parents and watched the picture."They said it might be the victim of the mysterious killer who killed gangsters."<br/>"If only...the murderer had been stopped. " The lady looked away and did not want to look at the dead man in the picture.”That’s terrible.”<br/>"Reporters said they couldn't recognize their face or identity." <br/>"We managed to rebuild the image of the face of the body."The police nodded and continued,"Did Cobblepot come after that?"<br/>"Yes, why?"<br/>The father showed real surprise at the name. really, he had never thought his son's murderer might relate with a businessman.</p>
<p>The police seemed hesitant. Rumor had it that Cobblepot was upset with Wayne for they took the place he decided to place the newest carcino, again. but the good civilian Wayne family showed no sign of hearing the rumor, or agreeing with it.<br/>"If you said that the diligent man would lay hands on us that would be ridiculous. he even introduced some guards to us."she said with displeasure.</p>
<p>With a few words of consolement the police left. </p>
<p>"Cobblepot, how could they think like that?" the master took the coffee and fixed his eyes on his son.</p>
<p>“Maybe because he intended to come often?”the young master thrugged.<br/>"He is a smoking addict. Maybe the police thought the addicts had something in common. Although what he alway smokes are really expensive cigars that normal people can’ afford to buy even  a used one.”<br/>The smoked cigar the short man left, which is expensive enough that the gangsters who always watched their boss smoke would take a chance to try it.</p>
<p>"If he tries to know why and how..." </p>
<p>“Ah. They would have a hard time clarifying  the source.”the boy snorted and immediately added with a politer tone, “ i mean, he only uses one kind and smokes it in his asset no matter where, the casino, the bar,the clubhouse and even restaurants, though not often seen. Everyone knows he is a smoking addict."</p>
<p>“Thankfully he never did it in front of us. Make sure he never smokes in our house.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”he replied. That would save his work to purify the air. </p>
<p>The mistresses hummed, “Cobblepot is such an earnest person who always cares about the police’s rights and interests. Maybe they would spare their time and brain to some more important cases.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, I believe the case would be closed soon.”</p>
<p>“Now, why are we spoiling the breakfast?”She said in unintentional delight,“How about let’s go for a walk later to enjoy the day? It’s a lovely day.”</p>
<p>“Another time, mom.”Finishing his plate, the young master raised and took his leave.</p>
<p>“I have plans with Eilot.”</p>
<p>He could barely see the corners of the boy’s mouth curve up, which turned down before going out as seeing his little brother smiling, still safe and round, in the picture on the wall.</p>
<p>Standing for a while, the young master turned.<br/>“Alfred, take it down.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”off course after asking for the master and mistress’s agreements.</p>
<p> Though this reminded him of the blithful past, he won’t do any presumption.</p>
<p>He remembered the day they took this picture. The four people, the once happy family all smiled at him. </p>
<p>The butler’s eyes falled on the young face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Master Bruce, do you know? The day you left, the whole family was also gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>